1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loading mechanism in a tape deck of a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus, for moving a magnetic-tape cassette from an eject position of the loading mechanism into a play position of the loading mechanism, comprising a cassette holder for holding the magnetic-tape cassette and a first lift plate, by means of which the cassette holder is movable between an intermediate position of the loading mechanism and the play position of the loading mechanism substantially in a vertical loading direction, the first lift plate and the cassette holder being movable from the eject position into the intermediate position in a horizontal loading direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a loading mechanism is known from German Publication DE 32 41 361 C2. This known loading mechanism comprises a cassette holder having at least two pins arranged on each side. These pins engage both in guide slots in a frame and in guide slots in at least two movable lift plates. Both lift plates are coupled to one another so as to be translationally movable in the same direction. To bring the cassette holder from the intermediate position into the play position both lift plates are moved in the horizontal loading direction by means of a drive mechanism and then exert a force in the vertical loading direction on the pins arranged on the cassette holder. In such a loading mechanism the entire force required in the vertical loading direction in order to move the magnetic-tape cassette from the play position into the intermediate position should be applied by means of the two lift plates. When the two lift plates are driven by means of teethed wheels and toothed racks made of a plastic, the force which can be transmitted by such a drive mechanism is limited by the strength of the plastic. Particularly in the case of heavy magnetic-tape cassettes this may give rise to problems. In addition, each of the two lift plates should have a toothed rack, which meshes with a respective toothed wheel. The two toothed wheels should be coupled translationally by means of a common spindle. As a result of this, a large number of parts is required. The spindle which provides the translational coupling between the two toothed wheels imposes restrictions on the mounting space required for the loading mechanism.